


Glad You Came

by TheMomeRath



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, stepbrothers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have this marked as mature, but only because there's pretty obvious evidence of sex that happens. There're no details. (Sorry.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddessoftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessoftheworld/gifts).



> I have this marked as mature, but only because there's pretty obvious evidence of sex that happens. There're no details. (Sorry.)

“I’m leaving you both home to take care of each other for a while, all right?” Valida smiled as she stuck her head out of the porch.

“Mom!” Hiccup groaned. “I’m fifteen! I can handle myself!”

“I know you can, hon, but now that your brother is back from college, I bet you’d love some quality time with him, wouldn’t you?” She did up the last two buttons on her coat, still smiling. “I’m sure you two can more than handle yourselves while I’m out.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, mom,” Jack laughed and hugged her. “It’s not like I haven’t been living alone for the last couple years.”

“Well, I’m glad you two still get along.” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss her stepson quickly on the forehead. “I’ll be back in the morning.”

She shut the door quickly behind her and Hiccup looked out the window as she made her way out to the car. He turned around and grinned at Jack. “So. We’re alone again.”

“That’s right. We definitely are.” Jack smirked and leaned against the archway between the kitchen and living room. “What are you thinking?”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “You’re back from school… It’s been a while… You’ve probably got something on your mind, don’t you?”

“You bet your sweet little ass I do.”

~~~

Jack left for college when he was twenty. Even though some of his friends had moved on, he felt like he had something to repay his adoptive family before really moving on, so he spent his time working. His job wasn’t that exciting- a cashier at a gas station wasn’t exactly his idea of a good way to spend his evenings after he graduated, but when he could bring his paychecks home and present them to Stoick and Valida, he took pleasure in their smiles as they refused to take them at first.

He didn’t expect anything close what had happened two years later, when he finally decided it was time to thank them and move on. Five days before he left for his college, he started his packing- Hiccup was still at school, and hadn’t been told yet that his stepbrother was leaving by the end of the week.

“It’s meant so much to me to have you two as parents,” he said tearfully as he hugged Valida. “Thank you. A lot.”

“Well, it’s not like we’re never going to see you again- as long as you want to come back, you’re our child.” She ruffled his pale blonde hair. “Always.”

He smiled at her again. “Thank you. A lot.”

“We all love you.” She rested a hand on his shoulder, then her eyes widened for a second. “Before I forget-” she rummaged through the pocket of her baggy work jeans with her free hand- “Stoick and I have a present for you.” She pulled out a single key.

“Wait, what?” he reached his hand up and touched it. “A key?”

“Well, yes. It’s a key to a car. You kind of bought it.”

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her puzzledly.”When did I ‘kind of’ buy a car?”

“Well, you know how you’ve been giving us your paychecks for the last two years, right?” Jack nodded, and she continued. “Well, we didn’t feel like it was right for us to spend it, being that it was your money, so we stored it all away and decided we’d use it to buy part of your graduation gift.”

“Wait… You bought me a car?”

“Kind of.” She dropped the key into his hand and smiled at him. “It was half your money already.”

“But… But that was for you guys, and I-”

“And you deserve every cent of it, so we decided that the best way we could use it would be to spend it on you.” She shrugged. “I guess if you don’t want it, I can-”

“No!” He threw his arms around her again. “No, it’s wonderful, thank you so much!” He took a step back and glanced around the yard. “Um… Where is it, though?”

“Oh, we kept it in the neighbor’s garage. She had an extra parking space, so why not?” She laughed at Jack’s dropped jaw. “Well, we had to keep it from you somehow. It was more fun to surprise.”

“I can’t believe you guys,” he said, shaking his head. “As soon as Stoick gets home, I have to tackle him with a hug.”

“Oh, that reminds me, would you be willing to pick Hiccup up tonight from practice? It’d give you a chance to drive, and Hiccup would love some alone time with you before you go to school.”

Jack smiled, then realisation dawned on him as he remembered one thing he had neglected to do. “He doesn’t know yet.”

Valida frowned. “What, you mean he doesn’t know about the car?”

“No, I mean… He doesn’t know I’m leaving.”

She frowned. “You should tell him. Maybe go somewhere tonight and let him know.” She handed him thirty dollars and folded his fingers around the bills. “Take your time tonight, and hopefully he’ll take it well.”

~~~

Hiccup hadn’t taken it well at all. Of course, their “brother date” had been great at first- they went bowling and then out to eat, and with the extra money bought some iced cream and took a walk in the park- but as soon as Jack brought up leaving, things took a turn for the worse.

“Why do you have to leave? You’ve been fine here for the last two years without school.” Hiccup wiped the last pieces of food off his mouth and crossed his arms. “Mom and dad wouldn’t have any problem with you staying.”

Jack sighed. “I’m sorry, kiddo… It’s just… It’s time for me to move on.”

“Move on? _Move on_?” Hiccup uncrossed his thin arms and pointed directly between Jack’s blue eyes. “You tell me a week before you leave for college and you call it just _moving on_?” He flopped back against the bench he was sitting on in the park. “And this school year was starting off so well, too.”

“Hey, I’m sorry.” He reached out to touch Hiccup’s shoulder. “I should have told you-”

“Don’t touch me. I’m not done being mad at you. Not even close.” He stood up and kicked at the grass under his feet. “God, why- why didn’t you tell me earlier? What made you think it was okay to just spring this on me?”

“I wasn’t thinking things through, and I thought it would be best if I waited so you wouldn’t be able to-”

“So I wouldn’t be able to get used to the idea of you being completely gone from my life before you disappeared?” Hiccup grunted as he kicked at the ground again. “Yeah, maybe if you gave me a couple months to figure out you were going, this would be easier, but no, you had to wait until the last minute, didn’t you?”

“Look, I love you, and I didn’t want to spend my last months with you with you moping around, dreading me leaving-”

“So you decided to break my heart with only a week left to repair it. Way to go.” Hiccup stared directly at his stepbrother, six feet away, on the other side of the bench. After a few seconds of tense silence, he sighed. “We should go home.”

~~~

The ride home that night had been silent, with Hiccup staring out the passenger side window and Jack  looking over occasionally from his driving to check and see whether his stepbrother was feeling better or not.

Valida noticed the grumpy look on Hiccup’s face when he stormed through the door and shot a sympathetic look at Jack when he followed, closing the door that had been left open. Her eyes asked ‘Want me to talk to him?’ but Jack shook his head and smiled sadly. “We’ll figure it out.”

As it turned out, they didn’t figure it out until much later. The night before Jack was planning to leave, when he was lying alone in his bedroom, the door creaked open.

“Jack?”

He sat bolt upright and looked at the silhouette in the door. “Hiccup? What are you doing up?”

“I… I just wanted to say sorry… Can I come in?”

Jack nodded, but he realized that Hiccup probably couldn’t see. “Sure.”

Hiccup shut the door and quickly moved up onto Jack’s bed. He hugged him tightly in the dark. “I’m sorry for everything this week. I shouldn’t have been avoiding you…”

Jack could tell that he had been crying from the light reflections on his cheeks from the window. “Don’t worry, buddy. It’s okay. I still love you.”

“I’m… I’m just sorry that I reacted so badly. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like I did.”

“I kind of pulled a dick move anyway.” Jack squeezed the other boy in another tight hug. “I should have said something a lot earlier.” He reached up and wiped the thin tear marks off the freckled cheeks. “I promise not to do anything like that to you again.”

“Are you sure?”

Jack nodded. “I love you too much.” He smirked. “If I ever got a girlfriend, I think she’d be jealous of my brother. Isn’t that funny?”

Hiccup nodded and searched his older brother’s eyes. The week of tension simply dissolved for three seconds, and Jack felt himself drawn in toward the brunet. He pressed his lips to those of the boy he had known for so long as simply his younger stepbrother and closed his eyes when he saw Hiccup close his own.

Lips pressed gently to each other, they lingered for just a few seconds before pulling apart again, faces red and heart rates increased.

Jack quickly apologized. “I’m sorry, I-”

“I shouldn’t have-” Hiccup started speaking at the same time, and they looked at each other, blushing and smiling again. “We… we should go to sleep.”

Jack swallowed and nodded. “Yeah. We should.”

“Can I… stay here? Just for tonight?” Hiccup timidly bit his lower lip. “I mean, I’m okay if you don’t want-”

“No, no. Go ahead. Stay.” Jack patted the pillow next to him and smiled. “It’s my last night with my favorite bro.”

As they snuggled in, Hiccup’s back against Jack’s chest and his head resting on the pillow with his hair directly in Jack’s face, the blonde boy realized how wrong it really was. He wasn’t a boy. He was twenty years old, and he had just kissed a boy who he had grown up referring to as his brother. His heart beat hard and fast as he thought, but just before his younger brother drifted off to sleep, he heard him say something quietly.

“I love you, Jack.” It was barely audible, almost a breath, and almost drowned out by the sound of his beating heart rushing in his ears, but it was enough to make him smile and start to sleep as well.

~~~

They didn’t mention the kiss the next day- not to their parents, not to each other- but it was on their minds. Jack couldn’t help but feel guilty, like he had robbed the younger boy, stealing a special moment that he could never get back.

They didn’t mention the kiss over the next year- when Jack came home over breaks, they returned to being as affectionate with each other as they had been before. The next summer, Jack told Hiccup about the girls he had been trying to date.

All he wanted was to get over that one kiss.

But he couldn’t bring himself to.

Finally, at the end of his second summer back, Jack confessed to his stepbrother that he was still thinking about it. It was once again the last week before he left for school, but his now fifteen-year-old stepbrother was less angry this time than relieved. For the whole summer, he had been trying to get Jack to say something- anything, really- that would give him an indication that Jack would even be interested in keeping what they had shared.

In that one night before Jack left, they more than made up for two long years of pent-up sexual frustration, exploring parts of each others bodies, the seven year age gap between them dissolving along with any barriers that would keep them from expressing their forbidden lust and cherished love.

Perhaps Jack was exhausted, but every time he came home for break and he and his stepbrother could find a chance to touch each other again, they did.

~~~

The same was true this spring break. As soon as Valida stepped foot out the door, Hiccup had an idea in mind for exactly what he and Jack would do.

They rushed from the living room up to Hiccup’s room and took advantage of the already unmade bed, working up a sticky mess of sweat and semen through thrusting and moaning, blissfully aware that they could shout each others’ names as loud as they desired, because nobody else was home to tell them that their love was wrong.

When they had had their fill of each others’ bodies, the pair collapsed in exhausted, satisfied stupor, naked freckled flesh resting on pale white skin.

“I love you, Hiccup.”

“I love you, too. I’m so glad you came.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to goddessoftheworld for providing a firm foundation for this story. It wouldn't have been written without her.


End file.
